The program objective is to train promising new scientists in mechanisms of cardiovascular diseases, experimental strategies and technologies necessary for development of novel molecular therapeutics. The theme of the program is signal transduction within a multidisciplinary, integrated program that focuses on events involved in cardiac and vascular development, hypertension, genes/proteins involved in myocardial hypertrophy and failure, conduction abnormalities, structure and function of signaling molecules and signaling events in vascular smooth muscle, cardiac myocytes and conducting tissue. Training resources include molecular genetics with transgenic and knockout facilities, microscopy, image analysis, mass spectrometry and applied chemistry. Guidelines for entering predoctoral trainees include baccalaureate degree, GRE scores, letters of recommendation with prior research experience preferred. Guidelines for entering postdoctoral trainees include the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees; prior research experience and letters of recommendation. We value trainees with diverse backgrounds. Financial support is requested for 2, 4, 6, 6, 6, predoctoral trainees and 8 postdoctoral trainees/year for years 26-30. Training participants are faculty in Pharmacology, Medicine (Cardiology, Endocrinology, Rheumatology), Cell Biology and Anatomy, Biochemistry, Physiology and Surgery. Predoctoral trainees enter the Biomedical Sciences First Year Curriculum and then join the Cardiovascular Biology track in their second year as part of the Cell and Molecular Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Ph.D program or the Cell and Molecular Biology and Pathobiology Ph.D. program. Thereafter, they take advanced courses in cardiovascular biology and those required by their individual Ph.D. program and carry out their dissertation research. Postdoctoral training emphasizes laboratory investigation with access to basic and advanced courses. All predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees meet with visiting scientists, present at local seminars and national meetings, and participate in joint journal clubs and seminars. Our aim is to produce outstanding investigators with a broad insight into cardiovascular dysfunction who will make significant contributions to the understanding of these disorders and development of therapies for cardiovascular diseases.